camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ginrei
Ginrei was a Japanese camera maker active from the 1930s to the 1950s, based in Azumabashi (吾妻橋), Tokyo. History In 1934, the full name of the company was Ginrei Shashin Kōgyō-sho (銀鈴写真工業所). Advertisement on p.10 of , May 10, 1934, reproduced on p.12 of Hyaku-gō goto jūkai no kiroku. The exact address was Honjo-ku Azumabashi 2 (本所区吾妻橋二丁目) in Tokyo. In 1936, it was also using the name G.R.C. Gōmei-gaisha (G.R.C.合名会社), Ginrei Shashin Kōgyō-sho: see the advertisement for the Vester Klapp dated May 1936 reproduced in Nostalgic Camera, a page by Toshio Inamura. G.R.C. Gōmei-gaisha: advertisements dated January, July and November 1936 reproduced in , pp.77 and 92. and it was making the Vester Klapp (a copy of the 6.5×9 Ernemann Klapp) and the Seves 4.5×6 folder. The company was making its own Vester shutters and Vengor or Venner lenses. It used the brand name "Vester" for various products, and also made the Clover-Six and Semi Clover distributed by Hagi Kōgyō Bōeki. "Manufacturer of Clover cameras" (クロバーカメラ製造元): advertisement on p.12 of , February 15, 1944, reproduced on p.76 of Hyaku-gō goto jūkai no kiroku. The company name appears as GRC Co on early shutter markings, up to the late 1930s, and as GINREI KOHKI associated with a round GRC logo on later markings. In 1943–4, the full name of the company was Ginrei Kōki Gōshi-gaisha (銀鈴光機 ). , and advertisement on p.12 of , February 15, 1944, reproduced on p.76 of Hyaku-gō goto jūkai no kiroku. The address was the same Honjo-ku Azumabashi (本所区吾妻橋) 2–3. The company survived the war, and was still active in the early 1950s as Ginrei Kōki, at the same address. Column in January 1954. The exact address was now Sumida-ku Azumabashi (墨田区吾妻橋) 2–3, after another reorganization of the postal system. It used the English names GINREI. CO. or GINREI OPTICAL CO. on camera markings, and was still using the acronym G.R.C. It made the Vesta "Hit-type" 17.5mm camera soon after the war, then the Vesterflex 6×6 pseudo TLR in 1953. These cameras met limited success, and the company was mostly famous at the time for its Vester Box processing tank. All trace of the company is lost after 1954. Camera list Plate film * Vester Klapp (6.5×9 strut folder) 120 film * Seves (4.5×6 strut folder) * Vester-Lette (4.5×6 folder * Semi Clover (4.5×6 folder) * Clover-Six (6×6 folder) * Vester-Six (6×6 folder) * Vesterflex (6×6 pseudo-TLR) The Topflex and Honestflex name variants of the Vesterflex were certainly made by Ginrei too. 17.5mm film * Vesta Other * Vester Box film processing tank, available for 120 film or for 35mm film, and adapter for 127 film (1944) Advertisement on p.12 of , February 15, 1944, reproduced on p.76 of Hyaku-gō goto jūkai no kiroku. * Vestal tripods Advertisement on p.10 of , May 10, 1934, reproduced on p.12 of Hyaku-gō goto jūkai no kiroku. * Vester Meter exposure chart Advertisement on p.26 of , December 15, 1939, reproduced on p.60 of Hyaku-gō goto jūkai no kiroku. Notes Bibliography * January 1954. "Shinseihin memo" (新製品, New products memo). Pp.214–5. * * * * Advertisements on p.12, corresponding to p.10 of the May 10, 1934 issue, on p.60, corresponding to p.60 of the December 15, 1939 issue, and on p.76, corresponding to p.12 of the February 15, 1944 issue. Links In English: * Vesta hit camera in the 17.5mm section of submin.com * Vesta hit camera in subclub.org In Japanese: * Advertisement for the Vester Klapp dated May 1936 reproduced in Nostalgic Camera, a page by Toshio Inamura. Category: Japanese camera makers